Lone Stars, Warpstone Sixguns & Red Orc Tomahawks
by Wayward AMP
Summary: Lead-Doublets of rhymed Pietroschek Prose (see my "warrant aka profile", Strangers). Crude'n'primitive lil poems about Warhammer figures in the Western setting. Far from finished, and as far from proverbially polished, the first version goes online. Inspired by Oldhammer, Deadlands, and Western Movies! Next big step crowd-funding it..?
1. Norse

**Lone Stars, Warpstone Sixguns & Red Orc Tomahawks **

© Andrè M. Pietroschek, all rights reserved

A handful of doublets about Warhammer-Western **Intermezzo**

* * *

Norse

* * *

That Night in Odin's Belch down in good ole Texas

Our good Sheriff Thorson prepared to make a stand

* * *

He would soon die fightin' with a weapon in his hand

Blue eyes'sight grimly set on the arrivin' outlaw band

* * *

His deputies aside him, them three against the odds

Unafraid of Death they don't even dodge the shots

* * *

The outlaws look upon them, false pride upon true grit

More than one damn outlaw panty fillin' with warm shit

* * *

Rifles & sixguns started blazing, Death came as hot lead

The three who stood for duty killed a dozen with godspeed

* * *

When everything went silent and the Valkyries arrived

The settlers proudly ensured that nobody had survived


	2. Skaven

**Lone Stars, Warpstone Sixguns & Red Orc Tomahawks**

© Andrè M. Pietroschek, all rights reserved

A handful of doublets about Warhammer-Western **Intermezzo**

* * *

Skaven

* * *

Loadin' Warpstone bullets Sheriff Vermyn awaits the gang

Em Bearded, dwarven drunkards with Steamguns for da bang!

* * *

Workers'n'settlers hide in panic, as the west entry tunnel fills

Dread bearded beasts indeed came down here from their hills.

* * *

Four did invade the Saloon, like addicts to their craved fix

Our Sheriff Vermyn intends to send 'em down a River Styx

* * *

Horny, drunkard punkers lay hands on harlots' silken fur

Em had it coming, so clear what was now next to occur

* * *

Saloon Doors kicked open, Warpstone bullets deliver death

Of four bearded fuck-ups not one could face Vermyns' wrath

* * *

Victory Squeaks arise, the Sheriff stopped the horrid beasts

No miracle that on such night the whole town gladly feasts!


	3. Red Orcs, White Hand Tribe

**Lone Stars, Warpstone Sixguns & Red Orc Tomahawks**

© Andrè M. Pietroschek, all rights reserved

A handful of doublets about Warhammer-Western **Intermezzo**

* * *

Totemic Orcs

* * *

So Chief Sagebrush had send Gardush to Spirit's End

The Shaman, Gardush, was to become a Spirit-Friend

* * *

White Hand Tribe of Red Orcs was threatened to Death

By an army of riders bringing settlers to the weird West

* * *

Gardush wore sacred gear, rattle and tomahawk in hands

Come on out ye coward spirits, or we'll never be friends!

* * *

And strong Manitoba had heard him, as soon was clear to see

The dark elder specter promised to set all who die fighting free

* * *

So Gardush learned the warpath knows only gruesome ends

But those who fight with courage will for eternity meet friends

* * *

Gardush returned to the tribe sharing the spirit's decisive news

Don't ask where to flee, but what weapons you should choose

* * *

The tribe came down on Fort Knightly in that same night

Only Death an option even wives and kids braved to fight


	4. Confederate Dark Elf

**Lone Stars, Warpstone Sixguns & Red Orc Tomahawks**

© Andrè M. Pietroschek, all rights reserved

A handful of doublets about Warhammer-Western **Intermezzo**

* * *

Dark Elves

* * *

Herder Mordhuil was a hard and pious kinda seafaring man

Sworn to deliver homewards as many slave-herds as he can

* * *

His bunch had been hard workin' & they gathered all they could

120 slaves planned to be, but nature selected how many would

* * *

The sacred Confederacy was fighting the overwhelming odds

And still the rebel songs sounded even louder than their shots!

* * *

From the swamps of Louisiana Mordhuil had once appeared

A knife-eared man of duty who was respected and well-feared

* * *

The 'Crimson Corsair' was a fine symbol of the fierce Rebel Pride

Slaves gasped in awe, as the armored steamship came into sight

* * *

That damn bedeviled Union would make all good come to a final End

Millions free, but meaningless, work-drones damned, if foe or friend

* * *

But God in his dark wisdom has allowed them to prove worth

Die to earn yer paradise, or submit to be living shame on Earth!


	5. Amazons

**Lone Stars, Warpstone Sixguns & Red Orc Tomahawks**

© Andrè M. Pietroschek, all rights reserved

A handful of doublets about Warhammer-Western Intermezzo

* * *

Amazons

* * *

Conquistador false oaths not forgotten thru Mexico they ride

Clear sight on their future, if the vile Union gains more might

* * *

Gorgeous'n'deadly riders their battalion joins the losing war

Da right cause is 'em only option, as on 'em honor they swore

* * *

Slann masters in their wisdom had tempered with their blood

Twin sisters they create to help thwarting the blue Union flood

* * *

On ships of wood and iron they skirmish up to their last breath

For all of 'em da one man who touches 'em unpunished is Death

* * *

Opposing Union Demons and steam cannons cooking 'em alive

By each blade and bow, oh with what conviction they did strive

* * *

With ever-thinning ranks the tide of war does take its bloody toll

Still to the moment of their death with high spirit did they stroll

* * *

Sisterhood and Rebel Pride know they will never see their victory day

Still shining their example of godsworn sacrifice chargin' into da fray!


	6. Union Wood Elves

**Lone Stars, Warpstone Sixguns & Red Orc Tomahawks**

© Andrè M. Pietroschek, all rights reserved

A handful of doublets about Warhammer-Western Intermezzo

* * *

Wood Elves

* * *

Freedom from all oppression, a law governing each equal for 'em all

High ideal or false promise, 'em wood elves heeded that human call!

* * *

Priests, medics, and rangers taking up the uniforms of Union Blue

So sad for the deluded Confederacy they now must bloodily undo

* * *

Old noble Grey clashes with Modern Blue, both fighting for their highest goal

Each major battle brave soldiers meet like swine and bull in a butcher's bowl

* * *

Their unit stands among trees in silence, as at their generals command

On dark elves & Amazons they've arrows to lose from each snipers hand

* * *

Earth Mother drinks much blood these sad days, but tears fill all their eyes

For no forest-born child ever rejoices, when any true believer bravely dies

* * *

Slavery their sin and crime in one, a second trail of tears, law enforcement done

Elf fights Elf, Brother kills Brother, as Sister kills Sister by fist, blade, bow, or gun

* * *

Sacred Isha we've many wounds to heal, as too many fallen left to mourn,

Oh celestial Lords, Kurnous & Loec, into what a cruel world we were born!


	7. Chaos Beastmen

**Lone Stars, Warpstone Sixguns & Red Orc Tomahawks**

© Andrè M. Pietroschek, all rights reserved

A handful of doublets about Warhammer-Western Intermezzo

* * *

Chaos Beastmen

* * *

The hunters stopped coming, as 'em Grey and Blue did go to War

It turned out a major banquet, as each day we raided even more

* * *

Khulgar swore Khorne had blessed us, as bloody battle never stopped

We had faith, when upon the Grey or Blue, from ambush we hopped!

* * *

Bashing, tearing, clawing for the delicious mystery meat the foe provides

All frenzy and joy, as surely great Khorne to glutton's paradise us guides

* * *

From our caves or captured forts we went on each new frenzied killing spree

Villages, towns, entire counties left unguarded, Grey & Blue nowhere to see

* * *

Our whelps each smiling at us, skull-totem-poles they build in pious pride

Never again we will doubt that there is blessing in Khornes' good might

* * *

Our best females with bellies swelling, as our hordes can afford to grow

No matter how Khorne split 'em into Grey and Blue to him we gladly bow


	8. Dwarf

** Lone Stars, Warpstone Sixguns & Red Orc Tomahawks**

© Andrè M. Pietroschek, all rights reserved

A handful of doublets about Warhammer-Western Intermezzo

* * *

Dwarfs

* * *

The new mine yields gold'n'iron, but the price is paid with lives

Each tunnel-warden knows that not much longer one survives

* * *

Graybeard patrols on duty, lantern and sawed-off shotgun in hand

Vile god Tzeentch ensured the blood-toll for da riches to defend!

* * *

With every chaos mutant onslaught new gore decorates each wall  
Foul god Nurgle, wickedly helpful, ensures we don't enjoy 'em to fall

* * *

Graybeard now shows a youngster how blows can make monsters cease

and, as by now is needed, how to avoid catching each god-send disease

* * *

Hardest work and fiercest fighting have ever been the dwarven way

Best workers, smiths'n' soldiers, but "drunks" is all most fellows say

* * *

Graybeard has just reloaded, and with lantern one sees, but can't shield

So smack the mutant with the barrel, then shoot da head to win the field

* * *

The young one is still shaky, but stalwart by his side to turn the tide

Graybeard honors the valor, as on and on they parry, shoot, and fight


	9. Pinkertons' Way

**Lone Stars, Warpstone Sixguns & Red Orc Tomahawks**  
© Andrè M. Pietroschek, all rights reserved  
A handful of doublets about Warhammer-Western Intermezzo

* * *

Pinkertons' Way

* * *

Work-shunning and white collared the underpaid fellow in tweed  
One in a legion who get away, for with the town major 'em feed

* * *

So the snobs go sleuth on yer smart villains, ever greedy for da green  
Apache and Comanche say no greater wanna-be-penguins they've seen

* * *

Still with their educated standards 'em tend to solve a lot o' subtle crimes  
And, as funny, as 'em look, they are da darn best detectives o' their times!

* * *

So if ye ain't hollow-headed, and want yer own family earn any decent pay  
Go apply, get yer darn costume, and solve each crime the Pinkerton Way

* * *

Outwitting da embezzlers, 'em forgers and counterfeiters, for da green'n'law  
Their is a righteous streak to that future need big Chief Pinkerton foresaw

* * *

Em rigid and 'em royals, each faith-day, see da Pinkerton's kneel to Verena  
So have yer opinion, son, but know 'em penguins made da law much keener


	10. Undead (Format Buggy)

**Lone Stars, Warpstone Sixguns & Red Orc Tomahawks**

© Andrè M. Pietroschek, all rights reserved

A handful of doublets about Warhammer-Western Intermezzo

* * *

Undead

* * *

Forced out of black slumber by forbidden words from tomes or priests

Again trapped in torment we vengefully slaughter and feed like beasts

* * *

Them Hungry Dead 'em called us, but we come in many different breeds

Sometimes it's adaptation, sometimes it's a reflection of our sinful deeds

* * *

Our gluttons live in crypts, and they love to hunt their prey in ravenous packs

Bloodlust, hunger, diseased claws, and paralyzing saliva empower ghoul attacks

* * *

Bones rattling at night, on most graveyards the fierce skeleton infantry awakes

Once freed from flesh and tissue one has a grim look unto causes and great sakes

* * *

Stench, shock, and the ever-hungry brutal bite that is in what zombies delight

True Nitemare of townsfolk, when from the Fallen they arise as unholy blight

* * *

Oh Yuppie beyond 'em ranks of rabble there are 'em who even went to school

Smart Necromancer and the Vampire undo almost any kind of mortal Fool

* * *

Da realm of the dead awaits ye all, and we returned to say'n'show it ever true

But at times a grimoire-born return, or vengeance, is a darn jolly thing to do!


	11. 4 rode against Nurgle

**Lone Stars, Warpstone Sixguns & Red Orc Tomahawks**

© Andrè M. Pietroschek, all rights reserved

A handful of doublets about Warhammer-Western Intermezzo

* * *

**Four rode against Nurgle**

* * *

Four-Hoofed angels darn-well chargin' through da black of night

Upon their backs two doctors who know 'gainst Nurgle 'em ride!

* * *

Foul chaos god was tempted, or maybe lured by darn catholic wrath

As he invoked disease t'cum out of yer every butt-stickers cursed ass

* * *

But no urge'n'no darn religion made 'em two dare such gambit at night

Em were husband'n' wife, both knowing modern science on their side!

* * *

Few hours time of incubation was left by yer well-learned higher math

If not getting syringed a chaos mutant would claw itself outta each ass

* * *

Shallya'n'Hyppokrates looked upon 'em faithful with kind'n'holy eyes

Four heroes rode to ensure that by their gambit no darn townsfolk dies

* * *

Dodge City far behind 'em, hearts-pounding due exert, as da seconds count

Sweat pours, breath's drawn hard, a ride toughest for da horses 'em mount

* * *

The bell-tower alerts folks, as two Doctors risked it all to make a stand

Them few survivors tellin' tales about 'em saintly, and the healing hand!


End file.
